A Quarter Past Midnight
by Clumsyernie
Summary: In which Lithuania finds that stress and lack of sleep aren't a good combination in bed with America.  AmerLith Thanksgiving oneshot.


**AN: ** So I actually wrote something. :) Many somethings, but they're not finished. Short story is short.

This was originally two ideas, but they were too small on their own so they got smooshed together.

Happy Thanksgiving, Alfredians! Please except this holiday feast of angst and yaoi! **Warning for homo and make-out session.**

* * *

Toris tried to think back through the day to distract himself from the sweaty hands riding up his shirt, groping anything they touched. What exactly had led him here, pinned to the bed beneath his American friend? Could he have avoided it? Was this his fault?

Where did the night go wrong?

* * *

"Hey, Toris! Come in!" Alfred was practically glowing with excitement, and his wide-as-ever grin made Lithuania relax. _Same old Alfred._

"Happy Thansgiving, Alfred. Thank you for inviting me. Who all is here?" He made his way to the kitchen, slipping his kugelis on the table and admiring the Virginia countryside through the windows. He had missed the maple leaves and over-grown tomato plants that colored his friend's back yard in the fall. How long had it been since he was here last? A lifetime, perhaps?

Alfred busied himself with finding plates and avoiding his friend's eyes. "Uh… it's just you and me, I suppose."

"D-don't you always have around fifty people here?" Toris was taken aback.

"Well, the states are all kinda mad at me for different stuff." Finally finding two large dinner plates, he immediately began setting out dishes and meals of all kinds. "They always have something new to complain about. So why bother inviting them? This year, Thanksgiving is 'Nations only'!"

Toris felt his brow crinkle in concern. "And England isn't coming?"

"He said he has to crochet some panties for a unicorn or something gay like that. I don't care; I don't want him here anyways! He'd just bitch and moan about my speech being so much better than his, or how jealous he is that my eyebrows are normal."

"…I see. And Japan?"

"Ah, game release. He's been waiting in line for, like, five hours already. And it's a midnight release. He sent me a movie though, so it's cool."

"France?"

"Still pissed about the 'freedom fries' thing."

"Your _brother_?"

"Also pissed. I forgot to go to his Thanksgiving. Not my fault he has it on the wrong day!"

This was very worrying. "Germany? Spain? Belgium?"

Alfred let out a long sigh and half-heartedly scooped bits of food onto the plates. When he finally looked up, Toris finally noticed how pale he was. "Toris, you're not blind, you're not deaf, and you're not dumb. You know damn well that everyone kinda hates me right now."

Lithuania bit his lip. When did Alfred get so mature? He was, of course, right. Even so, Toris felt indebted to this man, who had given him some of the happiest years he could remember; warm summer days sipping coffee to forget Poland _("We're totally a Commonwealth now, Liet! Take your pants off!"_) and treasured memories of picking apples that helped him get through his time with Russia _("Aren't you happy you are one with me now, __Литва__?_"). What could he do?

"Y-you know, America," Toris started without purpose, hoping to stumble into an idea as he spoke. He accepted a plate and used a few mouthfuls of food as time to think. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

Alfred perked up immediately. "Oh, you're staying the night then! We can watch the movie Japan gave me, which is great because it looks totally scary and there's no way in hell I'm watching it by myself!"

_Well,_ he sighed as he finished the hearty meal, _guess there's no turning back now. Ah, at least he looks happy now._

* * *

Toris' worries only grew when, after dinner, America got to work clearing a mighty mess of papers from the living room. They seemed to cover every flat surface; files on the coffee table, forms splayed across couch cushions, documents of every kind littering the floor.

"Sorry about all this. There's just so much work to do nowadays, yah know?" Alfred offered a weak smile as he filled what Toris thought to be the billionth briefcase.

"I understand. Hard to be on top of the world, isn't it?" Toris teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Alfred just smiled. "Yeah. The top of the world."

Lithuania watched his friend carefully, noticing the slow movements and slight circles beneath his eyes. They were so subtle that he might not have even noticed them if the entire situation hadn't been incredibly suspicious. "America, have you been sleeping alright?"

"O-of course!" Alfred seemed startled. "It's just… lots of stress right now. Nothing a hero like me can't handle!"

Quickly (and as an obvious distraction), they popped in the movie and settled in.

He wasn't surprised when Alfred buried his face in a pillow and screamed like a little girl on multiple occasions.

_It's still so strange,_ he thought, _to see such a brave man cower from only a movie. One that's not even half as terrifying as Russia! I wonder what he'd do if I wasn't here to watch it with him…_

The credits began to roll as he pondered the idea, but America's face was still buried in his pillow with terror. "Ah, America?" He had to stifle a laugh when his friend jumped with surprise. "The movie's over."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Well, uh… it's getting late. Should be getting to bed." He stood awkwardly and quickly flipped off the TV. "You wouldn't mind… sharing a bed with me tonight, would you?"

"Oh, of course America."

* * *

They'd barely been beneath the covers for ten minutes and America was already out. Toris sighed. _You really haven't been sleeping well, you liar._

But Alfred's stress and lack-of-sleep made it fitful. He watched with sympathy as his friend tossed and turned, face pale and blabbering about GDPs. Toris was just glad that his bed partner wasn't chatting about ponies, quivering tremendously, messing around with his laptop, or demanding his vital regions.

It was about ten minutes later, around a quarter past midnight, that Alfred's hand brushed his friend's side. That was where it started.

The arm that bumped him wrapped around his waist, pulling him over till they were spooning. He flushed and tried to wiggle away, only to be pulled back.

"Alfred!" He turned to chastise him, only to find the American completely asleep and unconscious of his actions.

Toris frowned and tried to sleep despite the position. He could feel his face heating up as Alfred's hands continued to move, slipping under his shirt. Then the hands were gone and he breathed a sigh of relief until, a half-second later, Alfred rolled over and practically suffocated him.

"Oof! G-get off, Alfred! I can't breathe!" America was too heavy, and the weight pushed against him uncomfortably as the hands resumed their roaming. They were warm, leaving hot trails on his skin where they traced confused paths. Toris looked up, slightly frightened, but America's eyes were closed, his body swaying drowsily. He was still asleep.

Still muttering about health care reforms and body scanners, Alfred lowered his face to Toris. His lips slid blindly across Lithuania's face, searching. After landing on his chin and leaving a damp trail up one cheek, they finally met his lips and pressed gently.

"Awfwred!" He cried out against his friends lips, trying desperately to unpin an arm and shake his friend awake. "Shtop!"

Alfred's mouth left his to move blindly along his neck. His lips trailed from his Adam's apple to his collarbone. "…Ask, Don… Tell..." From his collarbone to his clothed shoulder. "…trill… deficit…" Softly sucking his way down diagonally toward his chest. "…ound zero mos…"

The shift in the American's position was all Toris needed to gain control of his arms. He grabbed Alfred's shoulders and shook him. "Wake up, Alfred! Wake up!"

"…Huh?" Alfred blinked blearily down at him, confused. It didn't take him long to piece together the hands under Lithuania's shirt, the quickly-appearing hickies, and the fact that he was straddling his friend. "Wh-what _the hell_ was I doing?"

Toris was too flustered by the event to mumble out more than, "…while sleeping! Is that _normal_ for you? I've never…"

As if the entire situation wasn't bad enough, Alfred quickly realized that he had a bit of a 'hard' problem to take care of. Face bright red and sputtering out apologies, he rushed off to the bathroom. With him gone, Toris realized that he too had a bit of a problem.

His hands came up to cover his face in shame. America had a second bathroom, didn't he? He couldn't quite remember where it was at.

Stumbling to his feet, he paused in realization. _Wait a second! Is this why England didn't come?_

Toris couldn't think about that now, he had other 'issues' to deal with.


End file.
